


03 初悔

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	03 初悔

韩吉和埃尔文都注意到了这一个多月的利威尔有多反常：黑眼圈挂到脖子，脖子上盖不住的星星点点，以及一副纵欲过度的倦容。虽然并不是不知道利威尔平常的生活作风，但最近再怎么说也都过分了些。

埃尔文作为公司的董事长，利威尔的上司，韩吉和埃尔文同样作为利威尔的朋友，公司同僚，都很想和他说点什么，但利威尔每天都在用眼神发出：“最好闭上你俩的臭嘴”的警告。韩吉在充分接到了警告，却又看不下去的情况下，来到了埃尔文办公室。  
“利威尔到底怎么了”韩吉望着埃尔文问道，“之前你疯了样的给他布置任务也没见他这样啊。”  
埃尔文喝了口手中的茶，“不知道，自从大学那次醉酒后就没看过他这么失态了。”

“说的也是，不会他又冒出了什么八杆子打不着的亲戚吧？”  
“不清楚，你也知道利威尔从来不会和我或者你讲这些。”  
“他这样下去，身子垮了都是迟早的事”韩吉叹了口气  
埃尔文笑了笑，“怎么，这么关心他吗？”

“我只是担心他这小命要是一命呜呼了，工作还不都是我管”韩吉不满的说道，“别以为利威尔倒了你就不用擦屁股啊埃尔文，没剩几根头发了到时候可就真秃了。”  
“怎么，利威尔人还没死呢，你就学的和他一样说话带刀子说话了，这么急着等他死了好做两个人的工作吗。”   
“不，只是真的很反常啊最近也没什么突然的变故，”韩吉回忆着。

“啊，说起来，我上次看到利威尔带着一个小子去喝咖啡，” 韩吉突然拾起了那天的记忆，“利威尔被甩了吗难道？”  
“韩吉，我们认识利威尔这么久了，” 埃尔文不急不慢的讲道，“按他那臭脾气，甩别人还差不多。”  
“这么说也是，甩了别人然后开始纵欲吗，利威尔的脑袋我哪天真是要撬开好好研究下才是。”

“如果知道了什么就和我说或者劝劝他吧”，埃尔文起身扔给韩吉一个文件夹，“马上有个大项目，他至少得在干完这个项目才能给我垮掉。”  
“埃尔文你真是..”韩吉笑着接过文件夹，“说到嘴毒，你也没少被利威尔感染啊。”

\--

周六早上利威尔从床上起来，说实在这一个多月过得并不好受。纵欲的后果使得他经常眼前发黑，何况并不是每个炮友都是那么尽如人意，令人作恶的汗臭和嘴脸使他每次回家没少干呕。正当他觉得他快忘记那段本身就错误，更可谈是荒谬的关系时，一条微信跳了出来：  
“利威尔桑，我想好了，周末可以见见么”

利威尔以为艾伦再也不会出现在他的生活中了，他回忆了一下上次在酒吧对艾伦说的话，对方没道理不明白什么意思，所以他现在拿捏不透，艾伦在又过了近一个月的现在来找自己究竟是为何。  
人总是被好奇心驱使的动物，大周六的利威尔觉得自己也没什么别的事情做，索性回了个  
“今晚？”  
“好，那我们牛排馆七点见吧，我定好位了”

没有给利威尔回旋的余地，艾伦直截了当的发来了安排，利威尔更加想不通对方的意图，来倾诉自己的委屈？来骂自己一顿解气？还是哭着来继续求好？  
正当利威尔打算回绝他的提议时，艾伦的下一条微信发了过来：  
“您放心，不是来和您求好的，吃完饭就去上床”

对方话已经说到这个份上了，利威尔觉得再说下去也没必要；言简意赅的回了对方一个ok，缩回了被子打算补补眠。

\--

“利威尔桑！这里这里！”  
利威尔一进店就看到艾伦满脸笑容，热情的朝他挥着手，心想这小子是好了伤疤忘了疼么，见到自己还能笑得这么灿烂。

还没等利威尔开口，艾伦抢先夺过了话语权：“利威尔桑想吃什么，我打算继续点上次的牛排，好久没来吃了馋得很。”  
一整个晚饭艾伦都对上次的事闭口不提，一直在说着最近身边发生的事，工作被老板表扬了，写的代码又被上司挑错狗血淋头的骂了一顿，最近哪哪哪好玩之类的。利威尔很想插话问艾伦今天找自己究竟为何，但他看出来了艾伦也同样不希望他提起那一天的事，利威尔耸了耸肩，想着算了，随他去吧。

这一餐是艾伦买的单，虽然利威尔执意要自己买，但是艾伦表示上一餐是利威尔买的，如果这次不给他买他以后就缠着利威尔吃饭，利威尔一瞬间哑口无言，想着这小鬼现在tm连威胁人的把戏都学会了。  
后续的一切都很自然，自然到利威尔觉得艾伦仿佛已经忘了上次发生了什么，他就这么带着艾伦去了酒店，艾伦把他抱在怀里，脱下他的上衣，像记忆中的那样触摸着他的身体。  
但利威尔还是感到哪里不一样了：  
太温柔了，此刻的艾伦太过于温柔了。

或许是这阵子利威尔见惯了形形色色约炮的人，与之对比，此刻的艾伦太温柔了。大部分约炮的人并不会真正去做什么前戏，亲吻抚摸也就是任务般的敷衍了事。此刻的艾伦把他抱在怀里，像捧在手里怕碎，含在嘴里怕化般轻轻的抚摸着利威尔的身体，吻也零零落落的散着。艾伦知道利威尔身体的敏感点，却恰到好处的轻轻地吻着，激着身下人索求更多。  
利威尔在艾伦给他做扩张的时候更加坚定了自己的想法。平常对于扩张，上面那方也一般都是冲着后续能顺利进行尽量的快速着解决，此刻的艾伦像是真的怕利威尔受伤一样，慢慢的，轻柔的，进出着自己的手指。  
“我要进去了哦，利威尔桑要是痛的话可以咬我的肩。”

“喂小鬼，你今天怎么了。”利威尔还是不解，今天的艾伦太反常了，反常的不像是一个22岁的孩子。

艾伦愣了一下，“利威尔桑，做爱可要专心哦，”并没打算回答之前的问题，“这可是您教我的。”

性爱的全程利威尔没有觉得任何不适，相反，他甚至觉得比他之前任何的经历都要美好。艾伦知道他的所有敏感点与喜好，此次的他也不像之前有使不完的劲儿，他会看着利威尔的反应来调整身下的速度，亲吻利威尔的身体，在利威尔泄后也不会继续胡乱的顶撞，而是抽出来用手释放了自己。  
利威尔躺在床上想着，自己是不是马上就要掉进一个叫温柔乡的陷阱，一双有力的手臂随即把他抱了起来。  
“去洗澡吧，利威尔桑。”

艾伦把利威尔放入了浴缸，自己也进去从后面抱住了利威尔帮他清洗。利威尔觉得在那么一瞬间有奇怪的东西从他眼里流下了，他别过头，让这滴泪就这么就着水雾和湿浸的头发掩盖了起来。  
除了艾伦以外没有人这样做过，除了艾伦以外也没有炮友会真的打完炮还在意身旁的人的感受，艾伦轻轻的帮他抓着头发，仔细的拿着花洒帮他洗干净头上和身体的泡沫，温柔的拿着吹风机调到合适的温度一点点吹着。

躺在床上后，利威尔背过艾伦，闭着眼睛想着刚刚自己是否有那么一瞬间的心软。  
腰侧突然迎上了艾伦的两只大手，利威尔感受着对方把自己抱入了怀里：  
“利威尔桑说过，会和很多人上床对吧” 艾伦在他的身后喃喃道。

“嗯”

“这其中一定有比我好看，或者比我技术好，又或者比我了解你的。”  
“我知道自己肯定有很多地方比不上他们。”  
“但如果我能做到比别人都温柔，也许，也许你也会留下我，让我能继续见到你。”

利威尔此时终于明白艾伦今天的用意，但他还是说出了口：  
“但我还是会和别人上床”  
“我知道”  
“平常并不会只见你”  
“我知道”  
“除了约炮，其他事情不要再提”  
“我知道”

利威尔没有接下去再继续说，空气安静了许久，就当已经过了足够久到艾伦以为利威尔已经睡着时，利威尔缓缓地开了口：  
“随便你吧”

\--

利威尔和艾伦保持着一个安全的距离：艾伦不过问利威尔的其他生活，只在利威尔发微信给自己的时候随叫随到。利威尔也不再去细究是否真的要和这个小鬼保持这段关系，他知道床上的艾伦温柔到他难以放弃，但亦是自保般，经常也会见见别人，好让自己不要真的陷进去。  
这段关系就这么平安无事的走着，艾伦知道利威尔还会见别人，甚至有的时候也会发现利威尔脖子上未消的吻痕，但艾伦已经非常完美的学会装傻，他知道，再往前一步自己甚至连现在仅有的都得不到。  
但艾伦就算装的再好，偶尔扒下利威尔衣服看到吻痕时，抱着利威尔手不自觉的用力，利威尔却非常心知肚明，他知道艾伦还在意。他也学会配合艾伦的装傻，却一直有心给双方拉开距离；艾伦除了约晚饭外的活动一概无视，甚至有的时候他还会警告性的晾着对方几天，好让艾伦知道哪些不可以。

然而，完美的平衡总是被用来打破的。

\--

一个周五的晚上，艾伦躺在家里的沙发上无聊的玩着手机，突然手机震了一下，紧连着两条微信弹了出来：  
第一条是一个定位，看起来像是一个酒吧。  
第二条只有两个字：“救我。”

艾伦直接从沙发上跳了起来，抓起钱包几乎是飞奔着下了楼。坐在出租车上的艾伦脑海里闪过各种想法，他知道利威尔现在绝对有危险，他不知道确切的是什么，但他突然觉得很心慌。  
几乎是逼着出租车司机连闯了三个黄灯，下车时艾伦直接扔了一百块，招零都没拿。他冲进了酒吧一圈又一圈的找着利威尔，询问了吧台的鸡尾酒师傅和每个他能见到的服务员，他问他们有没有看到一个白皮肤小个子的男生。

“啊，看到了啊今天来了，刚刚好像走了吧不知道去哪了”  
不行，不能让他走掉，艾伦在又找了一圈后几乎要抓狂般抓着头发，大脑急速的思考着利威尔可能会被带到哪，咬着牙直跺脚的快要急哭了。  
“洗手间！”

艾伦直接冲向了洗手间，途中差点打翻了一个服务员的盘子，顾不上对方骂骂咧咧的语句，几乎最后是把门撞开的。  
隔间传来了熟悉的声音，却是非常虚弱的语气：  
“住..住手”

是利威尔。

艾伦瞬间明白了利威尔刚刚信息的意思，刚想破口大骂让里面的人滚出来，不知哪里来的冷静告诉他这样可能只能让事情更糟。艾伦觉得自己这辈子考高数可能都没有冷静地快速思考过，清了清嗓子：  
“咳咳，利威尔桑，你在的吧”  
“大周五的说好回家陪我看电影，你要是在外面乱搞的话我劝你省省，咱们好歹也是法定夫妻，你要不给我滚出来我现在就可以叫警察来让你签离婚手续。”

里面的人听到警察两个字时貌似停止了动作，事后艾伦反思的时候抢到自己这番说辞还是很有漏洞的，警察大概也不会管离婚手续，但这总比让警察来管炮友和别人约炮来的义正严辞多了。说着，艾伦开着免提，拨下了110：  
“喂您好，是警察局吗，我现在在xxx路的酒吧，能找人过来一下吗，我…”

话还没说完，艾伦听见隔间里的有人暗骂了一声，随后两个男人把门打了开，并没有对艾伦做什么的直接从洗手间走了出去。“那个警察先生，不好意思不用了”，说完后便迅速挂了电话。  
艾伦马上飞奔过去抱起衣服和裤子已经被解开的利威尔， “利威尔桑，还好么，他们有对你做什么么，我是艾伦，听得到么。”  
利威尔费劲地睁开了眼，看到了艾伦，用尽浑身力气般掏出了兜里的钥匙，然后几乎是咬着牙挤出了后面那句话：  
“车在旁边车库，GPS有住址，这，是钥匙。”

艾伦收下了钥匙，迅速的帮利威尔把衣服和扣子寄上，利威尔此时除了大喘气外已经没什么意识，艾伦怕抱着他他掉下来摔着，便把利威尔背到了背上，两手固定住利威尔的双腿。  
艾伦只坐过利威尔的车一次，记忆中是一台黑色的超跑，所幸车库并不大，艾伦按着车的开关按钮寻找着亮灯的车，不一会还是找到了。艾打开副驾把利威尔轻轻放了进去，帮他扎好安全带后坐进了驾驶位，说实在艾伦也没想到自己大二无聊考的驾照在今天会有这个用途，把车点着火后，顺着车里的GPS开回了利威尔家。

艾伦依旧是把利威尔背着上楼的，车钥匙串里还有利威尔的门禁卡和房卡，利威尔住的是一栋高级住宅，刷着卡上楼时，电梯匹配到了住户楼层；每层只有两户，电梯会自动选择开左门还是右门。当电梯开门艾伦发现只有一户的时候，他掏出钥匙链上另一张卡刷开了门。

相处了几个月的他当然知道利威尔有洁癖，但现在也管不了那么多，艾伦穿着鞋就直接背着利威尔走进了房间。他把利威尔放下，坐着靠着床头板，冲去厨房给利威尔倒了一杯水。利威尔现在貌似缓过来了些，但依旧半睁着眼睛不说话，艾伦拿了个勺子一点点把水喂给利威尔，然后帮他把衣服、裤子和鞋解开。正当艾伦打算起身再出去倒水时，一只手抓住了他：  
“好…难受…”  
“艾伦…上我”

艾伦的金色的眼眸逐渐放大，他一开始在洗手间就注意到利威尔隆起的下体，他也再清楚不过那帮人给他下了什么药。此时的利威尔微张着通红的嘴，由于大喘气白花花的胸脯一起一落，半眯着眼望着艾伦。艾伦知道自己也一定硬了，但他不可以，不可以这么趁人之危。  
“不可以利威尔桑，我不能”  
艾伦隐忍着攥紧了双拳，他知道自己要是这么做了，等利威尔醒来，自己和利威尔的关系将会更加难堪。

“我让你…上我，”利威尔依旧大喘着气说道。

艾伦低下了头，刘海挡住了眼睛，紧咬着上唇：“我帮您，撸出来吧。”

艾伦随后并没有理会利威尔断断续续却又坚持的要求。他把利威尔放平在床上，右手敷上利威尔的下体，上下蠕动着。利威尔身上全是冷汗，嘴里嘀咕着骂着脏话让艾伦上他，艾伦并没有理睬，低头亲吻着他的身体。  
“马上就好了利威尔桑，马上就好了。”

突然感受到利威尔身体开始明显的紧张，艾伦想着是否快要到高潮时，利威尔用杀人般的眼神咬着牙瞪着艾伦：  
“放进来，什么都好，放进来。”  
艾伦一瞬间慌了神，他从来没见过利威尔这样的眼神，也从来没有听利威尔用如此恶狠狠的语气说话过。之前损他也好骂他也好，都不及此刻利威尔几乎要杀人的神情。见艾伦愣住了并没有什么动作，利威尔自己把自己三根手指直接插了进去，艾伦刚想喊住他说还没润滑这样会很痛，但随着手里的蠕动，对方一个激灵全数泄了出来。

艾伦有点缓不过神刚刚发生了什么，他不知道利威尔为什么要这样对自己，他不知道他是不是疯了。利威尔还在床上喘着粗气，虽然看起来意识恢复多了，但只射了一次并没有让他的精神完全好转，艾伦看到利威尔的下身在不知不觉中又硬了。  
“那边，床头柜”，利威尔艰难的抬起手，指了指右手边，“第一个抽屉，拿给我。”  
艾伦跑到床的另一侧，打开了第一个抽屉后倒吸了一口凉气，里面放着一个黑色的震动棒。

“快…快点。”  
利威尔一边命令着艾伦，一边已经拿手自己给自己下身的挺立蠕动了起来，艾伦不知所措的拿来给了利威尔，只见利威尔一句话没说，用另一只手把震动棒打开，直接推了进去。  
艾伦站在旁边，吓的一句话都不知道怎么说。他不是不知道这样不润滑直接推进去有多痛，但他看着床上的利威尔咬着牙，拼命的蠕动着右手，随后过了几分钟身子一阵痉挛，再次射了出来。

这次射后的利威尔似乎意识恢复的七七八八，身上也不再冒冷汗，艾伦一直呆呆的站在窗前不知道该说什么，咬了咬唇，艾伦转身走进了浴室，打开了浴缸的水。在他把利威尔洗干净吹好头发放上床，再次给利威尔拿勺子喂下了一杯水后，艾伦走回了洗手间，用手泄下了硬的发疼的自己，随后也爬进了床，像往常一样从背后抱着利威尔。

“艾伦” 艾伦听到怀里的人发出了极轻的声音，  
“谢谢你。”

\--

第二天一早艾伦就醒了，爬起来看着身边还熟睡的利威尔，可能是昨天太累了的缘故，床上的人睡得很香，他便轻轻的起身关上了卧室的门。  
利威尔是被房间外的香气叫醒的，睁眼看了看旁边的闹钟发现已经快11点，他在床上睁着眼躺了一会，拾起了昨晚的记忆。  
“噗，欠了一个人情啊我。”  
“还是个大人情。”

利威尔走出卧室时艾伦正在厨房炒菜，“抱歉啊随便翻了你的冰箱，但也没什么东西我就随便做了几个菜，就当时早午饭吧”艾伦尴尬的笑笑。  
“没事，能吃就行”利威尔点点头。

利威尔自知自己不会做饭，冰箱里也就放些平常会用的面包鸡蛋火腿之类的，虽然大部分都在被留到到期时扔掉换成新的。艾伦端上来的一桌菜虽然不能说是丰盛无比，但绝对算得上诱人可口，介于冰箱里仅有的食材，利威尔不禁心里感叹道艾伦原来还有这样的一面。  
两个人坐在餐桌的对面开始吃饭，有一段时间谁都没挑起话题，就让空气这么安静着，仅剩下咀嚼的声音。在利威尔放下筷子表示吃完时，艾伦还是开了口：“利威尔桑，昨天晚上…”

利威尔在床上思考时就并没觉得艾伦真的能憋得住不开口。  
“别瞎操心，不是第一次了。”  
见到艾伦死死的盯着他并没打算放弃继续问的念头，利威尔叹了口气，补充道：“上次被人下药，差点被操到脱肛，这次相比屁都不算，吃你的饭。”

“利威尔桑，为什么要这样呢”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么要一直这样伤害自己呢，你明知道…”  
“知道什么” 利威尔迅速的接回了这句话。

艾伦没想到利威尔是这个反应，他其实知道利威尔不想自己问，但自己的担忧真的憋不住到真的不开口。利威尔见他没有要继续说，走去厨房打开酒柜，拧开了一瓶威士忌。  
“要尝点么，德国的”利威尔一边说着，一边从冰箱拿出了冰块，倒上了两杯，“一起喝点吧，喝点我给你讲。”

利威尔就这么走到了窗前，在窗前躺椅上坐了下，艾伦也跟着他，坐到了旁边另一张躺椅上。 利威尔看着对面的艾伦，突然笑了。  
“利威尔桑笑什么”  
“噗没什么，拿着，小鬼”说着利威尔把另一杯酒塞进艾伦手里。

家里常年都是自己一个人住，利威尔当时买躺椅的时候，只是觉得两个摆起来更对称好看罢了，另一张椅子还没有任何别的人坐过，今天迎来了他的首位客人。望着坐在对面的艾伦，利威尔觉得自己的心又软了几分。

“你问吧，问到想答的我会回答的。”

艾伦现在脑海里有千万个问题，但他知道要是就这么随便都脱口而出，利威尔并不乐意解答任何一个。  
“利威尔桑，为什么一直要出去约炮呢”  
利威尔没有回答他，摇了摇手中的杯子，冰块轻碰在玻璃杯发出清脆的声音。

“利威尔桑，为什么要一直伤害自己来生活呢”  
利威尔闭上了眼睛，艾伦见后知道，这个问题他也暂时不想回答。

“利威尔桑，从什么时候开始的呢，这样乱来”  
“八岁”  
“啊？”艾伦万万没想到利威尔会回答，更没有想到答案会是这个，以为利威尔在和他开玩笑的艾伦刚想组织语言让他认真点。

“在家里，和继父。”  
“那个死女人出去买菜去了，就这么发生了。”利威尔说的轻描淡写，仿佛不是他自己的故事。  
“后来还间歇的有过几次，都在那个死女人不在的时候。”  
“我和她提过，她说我痴心妄想，让我不要破坏她的婚姻。”利威尔露出一个无奈的笑容。“高中住宿后就没怎么回过家了，后来上大学他俩出门出了车祸，也就断干净了。”

艾伦突然觉得自己身体在颤抖，心像被揪着一样的痛，对方轻描淡写的话的背后，是那样一道皮肉模糊，不为人知的伤痕。

“那个老东西每次吻我的时候都糟糕透了，嘴里一股烟臭味。”  
“后来我发现自己就变成这样了”，利威尔把被子放下放在两张躺椅中的圆桌上，张开双臂，撑在身体两侧，一副无赖般的笑着，“后面没个什么东西，我就射不出来了。”

艾伦突然觉得一切都搭上了:  
—为什么利威尔从来不与人亲吻  
—为什么利威尔一直拒绝恋爱  
—以及床事中，倔强的那些行为

“我也烂透了吧，噗”利威尔自嘲般的低下了头，眼里交杂着的无奈，怨恨，以及艾伦可以看到的那些即使对方费劲全力努力掩藏却依旧清晰可见的伤痛。

艾伦几乎是下意识反应的把利威尔抱进了怀里：  
“我不知道我做什么能让您好受些，我甚至也不知道我做的一切是否真的能让你好受些”艾伦的语气带着几分哽咽，  
“但是如果可以的话，难受的时候，利威尔桑就抱抱我吧。”  
“我会一直在。”

利威尔听到最后一句话后在艾伦怀里闭上了双眼，用头蹭了蹭艾伦的脖子：  
“嗯，好。”

\--

下午的利威尔在和艾伦一起洗净床单拖好地后闲来无事，艾伦吵吵着说刚刚那顿饭并没能展现他的厨艺，他要去找个将功补过的机会。利威尔也不知道有什么好将功补过的，那几乎是他在家里吃过的最好吃的早饭了，拗不过艾伦的死缠烂打，利威尔就这样被艾伦托去了超市。  
说是家附近的超市，但利威尔其实很少来，一般也就去楼下的便利店买买面包鸡蛋这类的，用不着去超市。艾伦站在密密麻麻一墙的蔬菜面前仔仔细细地挑选，利威尔突然很想知道，这小鬼之前是不是骗了自己，哪有IT男真的这么会做饭。

回到家后艾伦把利威尔按到了沙发打开了电视，让他什么都不要管到时候只管吃就是了。利威尔笑着也没有反驳，随艾伦开心。身后传来的香味让利威尔不自觉的回头，结果还没看清楚就听到了艾伦的大嚷：  
“还没好！利威尔桑先别回头！”  
“是是”，利威尔吃笑着扭回头继续看他的电视。

等艾伦叫利威尔回头的时候，利威尔震惊的看着桌上满满的一桌饭，突然能明白为什么艾伦觉得早上的自己“发挥失常”了。  
“喂你小子，真的是学IT的么？”  
“利威尔桑！这是偏见！”艾伦笑着嘟囔道，“锅铲用不习惯，不算满分发挥的。”  
“吼？你的意思是还打算再找个机会补过补过？”  
“可以的话，只要利威尔想，” 说罢，艾伦站起身，在利威尔脸庞轻轻的印下了一吻，  
“我随时可以过来做给你吃。” 

\--

入夜后的艾伦依旧很温柔，利威尔此刻感受着对方从背后抱着自己，用唇轻轻的蹭着自己的脖子。利威尔一直不讨厌艾伦每次性事完像大型犬类般地抱着自己，艾伦宽广的胸膛会让他以外的舒心。就当利威尔觉得这一切有些过于美好时，艾伦轻轻的开了口：  
“利威尔桑”  
“我会一直都在”

有什么东西，在那一瞬间，就这么融化了。


End file.
